


Trees and Wishes

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: "The Last Unicorn" starter" "I know you. If I were blind I'd know what you are."





	Trees and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

“I know you. If I were blind I’d know what you are.” Robbie said. There was a trill in his voice, which scared Sportacus slightly, his heart beating fast in his chest. He had heard stories of what happened when humans found out. They were never good. 

Robbie reached out to cup Sportacus’ cheek. The hero was trembling, a long scratch across his other cheek. The offending branch swayed still, having knocked the poor thing’s hat off. Robbie brought a handkerchief up slowly, pressing against the wound, the other hand still holding the elf’s head in place.

“You know?” Sportacus finally spoke, coming out of his frightened stupor. 

“Of course, I’m a genius,” Robbie smirked.

“And…you don’t hate me?” Sportacus asked in a quiet voice. Robbie scoff at him.

“Of course I hate you, but not because of this. You’re an over active health nut. The elf thing? I know you’re not like those stuck up assholes on your council or the disgusting freaks that hunt other creatures or kidnap children. You’re… good.” Sportacus was quiet a moment, looking at the cold ground under their feet as the taller man continued to apply pressure to his cut. Robbie pulled the handkerchief away to examine it. “Let’s get you inside, I’ll help you since you’ll probably get distracted and it’ll get infected and ruin that cute fac- I um, I mean disgusting face of yours.”

Sportacus nodded, his cheeks turning a light pink.

“How did you know?” The elf asked.

“Oh, there were lots of things,” Robbie said, watching Sportacus retrieve his hat and pull it on. “Like how you always wear that stupid hat or how your ears are covered. Like, who wears a hat at the beach? There’s also how you never seem to get very cold. Oh, and the whole energy and gross healthy eating thing.”

“Do you think anyone else knows?”

“No. They’re all stupid.” Robbie said, opening the hatch to his lair and jumping in. Sportacus followed shortly after. “Sit,” Robbie instructed, waving at the fluffy orange chair. Sportacus blushed at Robbie’s sent which lingered in its fluffy fabric.

Would Robbie ask for a favor to keep his secret? He seemed to know a lot about elves, he also gave off a low magical signature. That could mean a lot of things… Sportacus buried his face in his knees, making himself as small as he could, as Robbie shuffled around looking for his first aid kit. Sportacus would have to do as he wished, he couldn’t afford to let the others find out. He couldn’t afford to owe favors.

“Sorry that took so long I haven’t…hey, are you okay?” Robbie asked as he entered the room to find Sportacus curled in on himself and trembling again. Sportacus’ voice caught on an inhale as he tried to talk past the lump in his throat.

“Please don’t make me leave.” Came the elf’s muffled whisper.

“I-what?”

“Please,” he asked, the intensity of it shook Robbie.

“Are…oh, you think that…” Robbie watched the hero tremble in front of him, as something settled heavy and deep in his stomach. “Right, like I’d take the easy way out and just wish you away. No. I have something better to ask you.” Sportacus peeked out at Robbie.

“What?”

“You heard me. I know exactly what to make you do. Sportacus, in exchange for keeping your secret you have to bake me an extremely unhealthy cake and watch me eat it without saying anything about it being unhealthy.”

Sportacus sniffed, eyes locked with Robbie’s a moment before slowly he uncurled himself.

“Okay” the elf began as he wiped at his face, tears still trapped at the corners of his eyes. “I can do that.”

“Good. You better. Now, sit still so I can patch you up. I don’t want you to get blood everywhere.” Robbie grumbled. Sportacus smiled and did his best to sit still, leg shaking but head unmoving.

“Thank you Robbie.”

“Shut up elf.”


End file.
